


Сон, который нужно забыть (Dream to Forget by metisket)

by e_nara (gentou_sanka)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gentou_sanka/pseuds/e_nara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты сотни раз представлял, каким образом можешь умереть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сон, который нужно забыть (Dream to Forget by metisket)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dream to Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585636) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



> POV от второго лица, действие происходит после гл. 167.

Ты уже сотни раз представлял, каким образом можешь умереть.  
  
Неудачная пуля акума. Тики Микк, который все-таки смог вырвать тебе сердце. Роад, которой пришло в голову проткнуть тебе что-нибудь более уязвимое, чем левый глаз. Смерть от голода – о ней ты думал еще в детстве. Ты никогда не боялся умереть.  
  
Просто ты никогда не думал, что умрешь именно так.  
  
 _– Аллен, ты уверен, что все в порядке?  
  
– Конечно, Линали, это пустяки._  
  
С Линали и Джонни просто: их всего лишь нужно убедить, что ничего страшного не происходит, а убедить их нетрудно.  
  
С Кандой вы ссоритесь даже больше, чем раньше, и это в своем роде успокаивает. Ты позволяешь себе вернуться к привычному шаблону: раздражение и ругань, и еще какое-то время больше ни о чем думать не приходится. Ты осознаешь, что начал выискивать Канду по всему Ордену, и это, в свою очередь, раздражает его еще больше. Отличная схема.  
  
Только вот есть еще Лави. Находиться с ним рядом просто невозможно, потому что Лави  _знает_.  
  
Разумеется, твой учитель тоже знает, но, в конце концов, учитель всегда об этом знал, и тебе известно, чего он от тебя ждет. Он ждет, что ты сцепишь зубы, пойдешь вперед и сделаешь то, что должен сделать. Вы друг друга понимаете, как бы эта мысль тебя ни возмущала.   
  
Сочувствие Лави здорово угнетает. С людьми тяжело общаться, когда на тебя давит скорбь (а ты скорбишь, хоть это и кажется странным). Сложно смотреть на человека, который  _знает_ , и каждый раз прикусывать себе язык, чтобы не вырвалось то, что ты хочешь сказать на самом деле. Потому что вместо этого ты должен говорить то, что от тебя хотят услышать.  
  
 _– О Господи, Аллен. И что ты будешь делать?  
  
– То, что учитель скажет, Лави. Не волнуйся.  
  
– Не волноваться?!_  
  
Конечно же, учитель собирается отвезти тебя к Графу. Потому что на сегодняшний день единственное, чем ты можешь пригодиться, – убить Графа. Тебе нужно убраться подальше от тех, кому ты можешь навредить, и выполнить свое предназначение. Неважно, собой ты останешься в тот момент или нет.  
  
«Я хочу убить его», – говоришь ты тени в зеркале. – «Я сам этого хочу. Не отнимай у меня мою цель. Ты и так отнимаешь у меня все остальное». И тень в ответ улыбается.  
  
Обратный путь в Японию долог. Кросс не хотел использовать Ковчег и так и не рассказал тебе, почему. Возможно, просто Ватикан не хочет, чтобы ты его использовал. Было бы легко понять такую причину.  
  
Линали и Джонни волновались, Комуи и Ривер были мрачны и печальны, на лице Рувелье был написан страх, на лице Линка – ужас, а Лави…  
  
Лави поехал с ними. Он же наблюдатель.  
  
– Знаешь, малютка-Книжник, – сказал ему учитель, – если собираешься быть наблюдателем, то, черт возьми, наблюдай глазами. Как только мы выйдем за порог, чтоб и слова от тебя слышно не было. Понятно?  
  
– Понятно.  
  
Тебе казалось, он не справится, но ты ошибался. Через несколько дней ты практически забыл, что Лави вообще находится рядом. Практически. Потому что иногда ты все же допускаешь ту самую ошибку и смотришь ему в глаза – и видишь там это кошмарное сочувствие.  
  
Когда процесс начинается, он идет медленно, мало-помалу. Где-то в Монголии тебе начинает сниться пустыня.  
  
Сны эти спокойные и безобидные. Ты гоняешь ящериц с братьями и сестрами, вдыхая запах пыли и полыни. Прячешь лишнюю воду, просто чтобы поиграть в ней, и надеешься, что тебя никто на этом не поймает. Смотришь в опаленное синее небо без конца и края и размышляешь, каково было бы научиться летать.  
  
После второго сна ты наконец понимаешь, что кое-что потерял.  
  
Учитель бросил тебе яблоко, и ты поймал его, а потом не смог вспомнить, как учился жонглировать.  
  
Ты помнишь, как это делается. Ты помнишь сам факт, что тебя учили. Ты даже более или менее помнишь, каким образом это происходило, но только как чужую историю, которую тебе кто-то рассказал. Историю маленького мальчика, которого научил жонглировать отец.   
  
Ты думаешь: неужели так же приходится жить Тики Микку, когда он изображает обычного человека среди прочих людей? Неужели он тоже заключен внутри эха воспоминаний, принадлежащих трупу, который он носит на себе?  
  
И не могло ли это свести его с ума?  
  
 _– Доброе утро, глупый ученик. Ты – все еще ты?_  
  
– Пока что – да.  
  
Это тянется очень, очень медленно. Тебе говорили, что все случится быстро: три дня агонии – и тебя больше нет. Возможно, Четырнадцатый считает, что решил тебя пожалеть.  
  
Воспоминание за воспоминание.  
  
Было бы куда менее жестоко, если бы память о прошлом просто исчезла целиком и полностью, в один момент, потому что тогда ты бы не понял, что теряешь. Тебе бы не приходилось задумываться, каково было сидеть у Маны на плечах и стараться не попасть ему в волосы сахарной ватой. Не приходилось бы осознавать, что когда-то ты это знал и так.  
  
Если бы процесс шел быстрее, ты бы не понял, что променял то воспоминание на другое: о том, как ты стоял под дождем на берегу целого океана воды и думал, что твой отец, наверное, глуп, если решил, что корабль, сделанный руками человека, может справиться с такой стихией. Нечестный обмен.  
  
Первым ты теряешь Кросса – в море, на пути от Китая к Японии. Он понимает это почти одновременно с тобой.  
  
– Держись, Аллен, – говорит он – незнакомец, которого ты так хорошо знал еще вчера. – Осталось совсем немного.  
  
Затем ты теряешь Канду, потом Линали, Комуи, Миранду, Лави, Крори. Это просто имена – имена, лица и истории. Ты больше не знаешь этих людей. И ты оплакиваешь их – ты плачешь, потому что это еще хуже, чем видеть, как они умирают. К таким потерям ты никогда себя не готовил.  
  
Ты знаешь, что Кросс тебя учил. Ты знаешь, что Канда бился с тобой бок о бок. Тебе знакома подчас пугающая забота Линали и то, как умело может управляться с делом Миранда, охваченная паникой и чувством вины. Ты знаешь, как много скрывает Лави, как он беспокоится о том, о чем не должен, и как Крори не может понять, кем же ему разрешается быть.  
  
Ты знаешь столько разных вещей обо всех этих людях, но все они – незнакомцы, которых ты раньше никогда не видел. Ты не знаешь их самих.  
  
Ты стараешься не думать о том, как выглядел мальчик по имени Лави, когда он коснулся твоего плеча, а ты отшатнулся от него, как от постороннего.  
  
Впрочем, это неважно – и не может быть важно. Тебе нужно убить Тысячелетнего Графа, и больше ничто не имеет значения, поскольку все равно больше ничего не осталось. Все, что произойдет после, – в общем, несущественно.  
  
Ты должен это сделать ради слишком многих людей, пусть даже ты их толком и не помнишь. Ты позаботишься о том, чтобы в мире больше не появлялись акума. Ты позаботишься о том, чтобы ничьи жизни больше не были разрушены. Мана бы хотел, чтобы ты выполнил это дело, и больше ты его не подведешь.  
  
Ты и так слишком часто подводил своего брата.


End file.
